Autopsy
by Wolf-007
Summary: COMPLETE. Pre-slash Jack/Ianto. Ianto gets punished for what happened during Cyberwoman. Takes place during the episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This has been floating in my head for a while. It takes place during Cyberwoman in between the pizza girl's death and the next morning when Ianto is cleaning the hub.

This is darker than I normally writer, but hey when the plot kiwi strikes… There's also no character death despite the title.

Warning: Characters are kind of out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Chapter 1

Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh stood, with guns lowered, watching their colleague slowly lose control of his carefully constructed emotionless façade. Owen kept expecting Jack to shoot Ianto, but his captain was still as a board. Tosh wasn't disgusted easily, but felt her stomach roll at the sight before her. Quickly and silently, she removed herself from the room before she could be sick. Gwen felt her heart breaking for Ianto. She wanted to step forward and comfort him, but the look on Jack's face kept her locked in place.

"I want you to…" Ianto began. He let out a strangled noise and sobs began to wrack his body.

Jack's eyes and face remained emotionless. Gwen and Owen couldn't think of anything to break the obvious tension in the room so they stayed silent. Gwen was about to leave when Jack finally moved in deliberate, slow motions. He stopped when he reached Ianto's crumbled body.

"Get up," Jack ordered, his voice was quiet, but there was no doubting the authority in his voice. When Ianto didn't move, he pressed his gun into the back of Ianto's skull, an action becoming far too familiar for his taste.

At the touch of the gun, Ianto moved as Jack ordered him without question. Gwen and Owen offered no comments as Jack pushed Ianto forward past the pair. They paused only when Jack stopped.

"Start getting the bodies prepped for autopsy," Jack ordered before pushing Ianto forward again.

Once Jack and Ianto were out of ear and eye sight of the others, Jack stopped again. This time Jack turned Ianto to face him. Jack could clearly read the wild emotions, mostly what looked like mind numbing pain, running rampart in Ianto's eyes. The emotion not normally present quelled some of Jack's anger and pushed down some of his desire to shoot Ianto for betraying him.

"Where's the third body?" Jack asked making sure his voice only held a trace of the anger he was feeling.

"What other body?" Ianto asked. Jack wrote his employee's confused expression as shock not a purposeful lie.

"The doctor on the film footage you didn't erase completely," Jack prompted.

"In the storeroom down the hall and to the right of where L..Lisa was," Ianto managed to get out, before falling silent again.

Jack nodded wordlessly and pushed Ianto forward again until they reached the main part of the Hub.

"I want you to stay within sight of the CCTV cameras at all times." Jack ordered before stepping away.

Ianto just watched his captain warily as the man holstered his gun and retraced his steps to the door leading to the underbelly of the Hub. Ianto assumed he was going to retrieve the doctor's body from the storeroom.

Jack found the body in the room where Ianto said it would be. It took a little bit of looking because Ianto had hidden it under a blanket. Lifting the blanket to confirm it was the doctor, Jack reeled back at the sight of the mutilated face. He quickly high-tailed it to the other end of the room, and threw up everything he'd eaten that day.

"Owen, I've got another body," Jack said into the com on the wall.

"Who is it?" Owen demanded crabbily.

"The doctor from the CCTV footage Tosh recovered."

"So, the tea-boy killed someone else?"

"Not exactly. You helped clean up Torchwood One right?"

"Yes. You were the one who stole some of the bodies and made me dissect them."

"Right…" Jack trailed off, remembering. "Well, you're going to that knowledge for this autopsy. I'll get the body to you, but you are under no circumstances to let Gwen see it. Understood?"

"That bad?" Owen inquired.

"Yes," Jack replied tersely.

"How am I supposed to get Gwen out of here?" Owen complained. Jack sighed with annoyance.

"Tell here to look after Ianto. He's in the main part of the Hub in sight of the CCTV footage. My only instruction for her is to make sure he doesn't kill himself or something else drastic. I'll be up shortly."

Owen clicked off the com system. Jack appeared a few minutes later with the body under a blanket. As he set, it down, Owen set his tools for the autopsy.

"If Ianto didn't do it, was it his girlfriend?"

"Yes. I wouldn't consider her his girlfriend any longer." Jack commented just staring at the covered body.

Tosh padded down into the medical bay with a handheld camera. She let out a horrified gasp when Owen uncovered the body.

"I gave Gwen several tasks after watching Ianto in case she gets bored with that assignment," Tosh said distractedly. Her eyes remained glued to the body.

"Good." Jack confirmed. "Hopefully she won't come down here because she wants to know what we're all going. It would mean a lot of questions on her part."

"We definitely don't want that," Owen agreed thinking about Gwen's compassionate nature and her inability to leave something alone.

Owen picked up the knife and looked at Tosh. Tosh nodded to indicate that she was filming, but there was a sickened expression on her face/

"Victim Dr. Tanizaki. Date of the autopsy: September 27. Time of death: 1607 hours. Cause of death: a half converted cyberwoman attempted to convert him to a cyberman. The extent of his conversion will be determined during the autopsy. I, Dr. Owen Harper, of the Torchwood Institute, Cardiff Branch, will perform the autopsy." Owen dictated to the camera ignoring Jack and Tosh's presence.

Tosh shuttered slightly. "If this is going to be a problem you can give me the camera and leave," Jack offered.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though," Tosh gave Jack a small and weak smile.

When Owen placed the knife on Tanizaki's chest, Tosh placed her hand over her mouth. She handed the camera to Jack and rushed from the room. This was a bit too much for her. Jack took the camera and Owen cut into the body. When he was done, he set down the scalpel.

"I'm done," he announced.

There was a beep as Jack stopped recording. He leaned back against the stairs and stared up at the white ceiling not thinking about anything in particular.

"Have you decided how you're going punish Ianto?" Owen asked peeling off with his bloody gloves.

"No."

"You are going to punish him aren't you? I only ask because of the autopsy I just performed. Ianto's actions almost made victims of all of us. He's got to atone for that."

"You think I don't already know that." The immortal snapped. He ran his hand through his hair."Besides what about Gwen, I didn't punish her for the deaths of all those men."

"If Lisa had gotten out, the whole universe was in danger." Owen argued.

"But she didn't get out. I'm calculating that into how severe the punishment is going to be."

"She killed you and threatened the rest of our lives. You can't take that lightly. We can't protect the world if we're dead. Besides, that was Gwen's first day and Ianto knew he was doing something against the world."

"He watched a girl die because of his actions as well as losing someone he loved, no matter how inhuman she was. I think that's a start on his punishment."

"Why are you suddenly so defensive of him?" Owen growled. "You weren't so wild about him a few hours ago."

Jack was silent for a few minutes. "I have an idea about how I want the rest of Ianto's punishment to go," Jack admitted.

"What's your idea?"

"I'm not completely sure I should share that."

"I'm your second in command. You should consult me in decisions like this."

"You might be my second in command, but last time I checked, I'm still in charge." Jack pointed out. He stood up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

"It's my professional opinion; you're making decisions off personal bias." Owen called as Jack ascended the stairs.

Jack froze. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Owen, "I'm in charge. Prepare the other two bodies for autopsy. I'll be back down shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. Sorry if the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. I only play with the characters out of amusement.

Chapter 2

"What do you want me to do with Ianto?" Gwen asked when Jack appeared from the medical bay. It was only then she noticed the expression on Jack's face.

Gwen was annoyed. She hadn't been working for Torchwood long, but she'd almost been killed. She thought that was enough to receive some answers, but the others froze her out. Tosh had gone home, claiming she was coming down with a bug. Gwen figured she couldn't take the horror from earlier. Then, she'd received orders to watch Ianto.

She had thought it was just a time filling assignment to keep her from investigating the autopsy Owen was performing on the covered body Jack had retrieved from the lower levels. Ianto had tried to commit suicide shortly after Jack's order. Gwen took away everything on his person he could use to kill himself. Since then, Ianto had sat on the couch close to Tosh's station staring blankly ahead. She was getting bored of baby-sitting him.

"He tried to kill himself," Gwen whispered. Jack took it with a nod and moved towards Ianto.

"Where are you going?" Gwen called after him.

"I'm getting Ianto." Jack declared as he drew closer to the young Welshman.

Ianto blinked up at him. Jack could feel Gwen's presence directly behind him, but ignored it.

"Come with me." Jack commanded Ianto.

The man stayed still on the couch. Jack simply placed his hand on his gun holster. If needed, he wouldn't hesitate to draw it. Ianto remained a living statue on the couch with his blue eyes studying Jack. Jack wasn't surprised to see Ianto was once again masking his emotions. Jack drew his Webley and aimed it at Ianto.

"Get up and come with me," Jack repeated.

Ianto stood slowly. "Sir?" he questioned. His voice wobbled a little. "I'll come with you, and I am not going to run."

"I know." Jack responded. "Now, we're going to the medical bay."

"Why?"

"Punishment." Jack answered shortly.

Ianto felt his stomach sink as he contemplated why they would be walking to the medical bay. He knew Jack wasn't going to kill him because Jack would have killed him already. While he knew Jack knew how to torture, it really wasn't Jack's personality. Retcon wouldn't require a trip to medical bay either.

Owen looked up when they clomped down the first few steps to the medical bay. He'd worked with Jack a lot longer than the others so he had some idea of Jack's thoughts and he didn't like them. He frowned.

"On your knees with your hands behind your head." Jack's voice was steely. None of his usual teasing was present and it was clear he didn't mean the sexual connotation behind the words.

Gwen had no idea how Jack was going to punish Ianto. She didn't have the faintest clue and that bothered her. How was she going to protest that the punishment was to severe if she had no idea what it was. So she stood watching, knowing that she find something objectionable.

"Start the autopsy on the original Lisa," Jack said.

Jack's idea for Ianto's punishment suddenly became clear to Gwen. "Isn't that a bit much?" she asked quietly.

Ianto paled as Jack's order and Gwen's protest sank in. It became abundantly clear Jack was going to force him to watch the autopsy when Owen didn't question the order. He simply turned on the small electrical saw from his table of tools. Taking a deep breath, Owen pressed the saw into the metal casing on Lisa's chest. The saw sent up sparks.

Above him, Owen heard Ianto let out a choked sound. Ianto's stomach heaved but he refused to let his body throw up. Unable to watch for more than a few seconds, Ianto looked away accurately aware that tears were starting to drip down his face.

"Look up." Jack's quiet order radiated throughout the room, quiet only compared to the sounds of the saw.

Ianto refused, but Jack's gun dug into his skull. He looked up, but kept his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," Jack ordered in the same quiet voice.

Gwen was shocked by Jack's sudden malice. She had never known him to be so angry and so focused on one thing. It got to the part where she had to turn away. She winced at the sound of the saw cutting into raw flesh. Gwen kept her mouth shut because she was afraid she was going to throw up.

Gwen couldn't stop the tears from freely flowing down her face. It wasn't that she felt sorry about what happened to Lisa, she actually thought that Lisa had it coming to her, but she was crying because it was destroying her to watch how much paint Ianto was in.

Owen was keeping his emotions in a careful balance. For once in his life, he felt sick at the thought of finishing the autopsy and doing the next one. He looked and caught Ianto's eyes. Ianto saw his own pain reflected in Owen's eyes. Owen was disturbed at the thought of what he was doing.

Jack was the only one who seemed to remain impassive. He was completely motionless with his gun resting on the nape of Ianto's neck. Jack, as emotionless and impassive as he seemed, was reflecting silently on his conflicting emotions for Ianto. He couldn't figured why he hadn't killed Ianto, why his mind had come up with this punishment, and why he was betrayed by Ianto's actions.

As Owen started the autopsy on the pizza girl, Ianto threw up. He actually hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days so the only thing he threw up was water and greenish bile. Owen shifted uneasily and glanced up in concern, stopping the autopsy. A glare from Jack made him resume the autopsy. Owen was grateful he had already autopsied Tanizaki because he wasn't sure Ianto would have been able to take it.

"I'm done," Owen announced to the now silent room. Behind them, Gwen let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Get up." Jack's voice the second silence that settled over the room.

Ianto climbed slowly to his feet. His head spun and he saw double of the room. His stomach heaved again, but it turned out to be merely a dry heave. Jack's gun never left the back of Ianto's skull, but when Ianto tried to walk, he staggered.

"Jack," Ianto started making rare use of Jack's first name, "I think I'm going to…" he trailed off as black crept into the sides of his vision.

Jack had tensed when Ianto staggered not wanting to accidently set off the gun. Therefore, when Ianto collapsed, he easily caught the younger man's head before it hit the floor. Just as easily, Jack picked up Ianto's dead weight and placed him on the couch Ianto had been sitting on before.

"Owen," Jack called.

The doctor jogged up from the medical bay. Seeing the Welshman's prone form, he quickly checked Ianto's vitals. Satisfied Ianto wasn't going to die anytime soon, Owen turned to confront Jack.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"When was the last time he ate? Or slept?"

"I don't know about the sleep, but I haven't seen him eat anything in a couple of days."

"Then I'm going to assume he hasn't eaten anything since then. If that's the case, Ianto fainted from a combination of a lack of food and a lack of sleep. Medically, all he needs is sleep and food." Owen stated. "If after you've given him that, he's not back to his usual silent self, I'll look at him more closely."

"Look at him now."

Owen gave his boss a measured look. "You hated him a few minutes ago. He watched something that made everyone sick. You forced him to watch it. Yet, here you are demanding me to make sure he's medically sound. Make up your mind how you feel about him."

"I don't hate him."

'Then what was with the gun to his head and his punishment?"

Jack growled. "I wasn't out of line, and I never had any intention of killing him"

"You never meant to kill him?" Gwen questioned. Both men jumped because they hadn't heard her approach where they stood.

"No," Jack stated firmly. His voice told the subordinate pair he wasn't going to discuss the matter at hand any farther.

"He must be a really good shag," Owen muttered under his breath as Jack walked away.

Jack turned instantly. Owen instantly regretted his words. He definitely hadn't meant for Jack to hear him.

"What did you just say?" Jack growled, blue eyes growing darker with anger.

"Nothing," Owen lied.

Jack took a couple steps towards Owen. The doctor backed up quickly, but came to a stop when his back hit the wall. "Really? I thought I heard you say something about shagging."

"I didn't say anything."

Ianto's eyes flickered open as he found himself staring at the ceiling of the Hub. He knew where he was almost instantly, but was puzzled by how he got to be lying on the couch. He remembered watching the autopsies and walking in front of Jack before his memories cut off.

"I said he must be a good shag." Owen cried out.

There was the sound of a fist hitting flesh and a cry of pain from Owen. Ianto couldn't see him, but he guessed Jack had probably punched own.

He was also puzzled. He and Jack never shagged. The desire between them had always been there. Ianto knew Jack wanted to shag, Jack had offered to shag, but Ianto had never accepted any of his offers. He had been dedicated to finding a cure for Lisa. What made Owen think they were shagging? What happened while he was unconscious?

"That's none of your business," Ianto heard Jack snarl.

"Oh, you've never done it," Gwen revealed. She stepped into Ianto's line of sight by Tosh's computers. Owen snorted in disbelief.

"He turned down my offers." Jack stated calmly, fighting not to punch Owen again.

"That's never seemed to stop you in the past."

"I'm not going to rape him. I just called you to double check he wasn't hurt."

"He needs food and sleep like I said before."

"Nothing else? He was thrown across the room."

Gwen noticed that Ianto was attempting to twist and see his arguing co-workers. She was at his side instantly, pushing him back down.

"Are you alright?" she asked letting a motherly tone seep into her voice.

Jack and Owen fell silent when they realized Gwen was talking to a very awake Ianto. Both were wondering just how much Ianto had overheard of their argument. 

Ianto simply nodded, "I'm a little sore and my head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine."

"You're not a doctor tea-boy." Owen rolled his eyes. Drawing closer to Ianto, he gave him a once over and checked to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

As Ianto tried to sit up, his world spun out of control. Groaning, he sank back into the couch ignoring Jack's almost instantaneous presence at the arm of the couch closest to his head.

"Don't move." The deep American voice resonated through his Ianto's skull.

"I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to reorient myself." Ianto insisted.

To prove it, Ianto pushed himself to his feet despite his spinning head. The whole world tilted for several seconds and Ianto swayed on the spot. His world was off balance and he felt himself falling over until a strong arm looped around his waist.

Owen rolled his eyes. He moved off to finish writing the reports on the autopsies he had completed. He figured if he could get them done soon enough he could still go out and find someone to take home. After the last several hours he needed a stiff drink and an anonymous fuck.

Gwen watched Jack supporting Ianto for a few minutes longer then Owen. She didn't buy Jack's statement about never intending to kill Ianto. The gun to Ianto's head in the vaults and in the medical bay attested otherwise. Ianto didn't seem to be protesting though; he still looked a bit unstable. Gwen realized Jack's arm wasn't so much of an offer as it was keeping him from collapsing to the floor. Eventually she packed up and headed home to Rhys.

"This suit is disgusting and wet. You need to get out of it before you get sick." Jack commented.

"I don't have any clothes here." Ianto pointed out.

"You can borrow some of mine. I suggest you get clean, I know you know where the showers are. We need to talk after that."

"Sir, with all due respect, I have my own flat. I would prefer to clean up there and return."

"You're not leaving the Hub," Jack declared.

Ianto sighed with defeat. He knew he couldn't argue with Jack when the captain was determined. He sat back down on the couch as Jack disappeared up to his office. He reappeared a few seconds later with clothes that looked to be only a little too big. Ianto's head had cleared enough for him to accept the clothes and head to the showers on the level of the Hub that held the holding cells.

"You have one hour before I come looking for you," Jack called. His voice held the lightest tone of teasing.

Ianto turned.

"I'm going to order take-out. What do you want?" Jack questioned when Ianto didn't respond to his teasing.

"I'm not hungry." Ianto answered turning and reaching for the door to the lower half of the Hub. "Just order for yourself."

"Owen ordered me to feed you. I could care less what I eat so I'm asking what you want so I don't order something you hate."

"Anything but Italian," Ianto stated before disappearing behind the door.

Owen emerged from the medical bay as the door clicked shut behind Ianto. Jack was already on the phone ordering Indian from a place he was very familiar with. A wave of a hand let Jack know Owen was leaving. It left him mostly alone with Ianto, a position he wasn't sure he wanted to be in.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Chapter 3

When Ianto emerged from his shower, he was wearing the clothes Jack had given him. They were, as he evaluated before, too big on him. They were not big enough though that he felt like he was drowning in clothes. The clothes smelled of Jack, a trait Ianto couldn't decide whether he liked or not.

The smell of Indian food radiated through the Hub as he entered the main part of the Hub. Ianto looked around looking for Jack. He finally spotted the immortal standing in the board room watching him.

Ianto slowly made his way up to the room. By the time he reached it, Jack had seated himself at his customary place at the head of the table. He was unpacking the food. Ianto carefully settled himself down in the chair next to Jack. Jack handed him a container of curry before taking one for himself.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. He wasn't specific, but he didn't need to be. Ianto knew what he was referring to.

"I deserved it." Ianto responded quietly. "There were a lot of worse punishments you could have given me. That was probably the least severe."

"You didn't deserve it. You'd already suffered enough at that point, but I made you watch."

"I did deserve it." Ianto hissed out. Jack was caught off guard when he caught Ianto's eyes. They were filled with guilt and anger. He clearly wanted to take the blame himself. Jack wasn't going to let him though.

"No. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't acting accordingly with my position."

Ianto opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by a glare from Jack.

"Can't you just let me take the blame?" Jack begged. Ianto gave him an odd look.

"If you want it so badly," Ianto responded slowly. He yawned as he finished off his container of curry.

"Now you need sleep," Jack prompted.

"Another order from Owen or your own orders?"

"This order comes directly from the good grumpy doctor."

"Fine. I'll go to bed," Ianto grumbled.

"You can sleep on the couch in my office, the couch my Tosh's station, the bunk under my officer, there are a number of place you can use."

"I'll pick a place." Ianto stood.

Uncharacteristically, Ianto left his empty food containers on the table. Jack stayed seated in the boardroom going over Owen's reports and some reports from one of his friends in UNIT. By the time Jack considered going to sleep Ianto had left the room hours before.

He entered his office almost expecting Ianto to be there, but the young man wasn't. Once he reflected on his expectation, Jack realized it was premature. It was more like Ianto to retreat to some obscure corner of the Hub to recover. Jack sighed and sat down behind his desk.

"You'll come around in time, Ianto." He said to the empty room. "You'll come around."


End file.
